<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Leave You by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656386">I Can't Leave You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting'>queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Chemicals and First Loves [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Confession, OR IS IT, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Unrequited Love, angsty af, bioquake, included in fitzskimmons because whomst knows what will happen, season six, skimmons - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:59:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy confesses her love to Jemma as the Chronicoms attack (season 6 episode 5).</p><p>prompted by and written for the lovely @humaninprogress77 over on the tumbles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Chemicals and First Loves [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Leave You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemma was going to give herself up to the Chronicoms. Of course she was.</p><p>That kind of hard-headed, cross-the-universe-to-find-the-man-she-loves, sacrifice-herself-to-save-her-team stubbornness that was so very her.</p><p>She had jumped off the plane when she was infected with an alien virus that turned her body into a bomb.</p><p>She had sworn, years ago, to do no harm, and she had always, always had meant it - but when Lash had killed to save her life, she spent hours and hours and endless nights in the armory with May, learning to shoot almost as effortlessly as Daisy could.</p><p>She had survived, for months, alone on an evil planet with an astronaut and a devil.</p><p>She had learned to torture, alongside Daisy, and she had even learned to take pleasure in it.</p><p>It was a bond they never spoke of, but a deep intimacy nonetheless.</p><p>Before she met Jemma Simmons, Daisy thought she was an expert at burying her pain, keeping it all inside because no one else would understand; no one else would <em>care.</em></p><p>But Jemma? Jemma was the true expert at burying it all.</p><p>Before she met Jemma Simmons, Daisy thought she would never truly fall in love.</p><p>And then... then she <em>did</em> meet Jemma Simmons.</p><p>And because Jemma was such an expert at concealing, not feeling, Daisy had always had a slim hope. Just the barest of inner pleas that maybe, perhaps, possibly, Jemma had enough room in her heart for Fitz... <em>and</em> for Daisy.</p><p>And who knew? She might.</p><p>They’d spent a year on a makeshift spaceship together, endless days and nights planning and remembering and fantasizing and studying the stars and and and... but never... it was always for Fitz.</p><p>As it should be. Daisy loved Fitz, adored everything about him. Aside from Mack, he was her best friend, her rock, the first person to embrace her when she’d gotten her powers, to tell her that she was different, not broken; changed, not bad.</p><p>“You followed me for a year across the galaxy,” Jemma was saying, teary-eyed but straight-backed as ever.</p><p><em>And I would follow you across any galaxy, forever</em>, Daisy wanted to tell her. To take her hands and to pull her close and to...</p><p>But the Chronicoms were not patient, and everything was at stake.</p><p>She didn’t have the time for too many words.</p><p>And she knew, even if she said them, that Jemma’s mind was made up.</p><p>Another thing she.... <em>loved...</em> about her.</p><p>Which was why she knew she might never get another chance. In this galaxy or any other.</p><p>She would never stop fighting; never stop trying to find Fitz, to find Simmons.</p><p>But she might, just possibly, fail.</p><p>Because Fitzsimmons might not be the only two that were cursed.</p><p>“No, Simmons,” was what she managed, and it sounded inadequate and dull to her own ears even as her voice quaked. “I -<em> I can’t leave you</em>.” She tried to put everything into it, every nuance of what she meant, every detail of what she felt.</p><p>But Jemma was opening her mouth to respond, and Daisy couldn’t help herself. True to form, she didn’t think it through, but she also didn’t hesitate.</p><p>“I <em>love</em> you,” Daisy said, tears thick in her voice, simple and honest and far too late.</p><p>She felt rather than heard Piper and Davis’s sharp intakes of breath behind her, and even the Chronicoms seemed to understand that this wasn’t just a loyal team being wrenched apart.</p><p>This was friendship, and this was family, and this was... something far beyond words.</p><p><em>“Daisy,”</em> Jemma whispered, her fingers extending toward her. “Daisy, I -”</p><p>But the Chronicoms must have understood humans better than they professed, because they left the two with no further choice. A teleportation circle was thrown with frightening precision at Daisy’s feet, enveloping her, Piper, and Davis in its glow.</p><p>It would, she knew in the split moment she had to think, force them back to the Zephyr.</p><p>Without Jemma.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” she heard Jemma start to scream. It had been so long since she’d seen Jemma lose her composure like that.</p><p>She wondered if this was what Fitz had felt like, when he slammed that button at the bottom of the ocean.</p><p>Imagining he was seeing the love of his life for the last time, listening to her scream for him to stop, for him not to leave her.</p><p>But Daisy was back on the Zephyr before the syllable even fully escaped Jemma’s lips.</p><p>Davis didn’t wait for orders. He knew he wouldn’t receive any; not just then.</p><p>He piloted them away, away, away.</p><p>Piper crouched behind Daisy, crumbled on the cold Zephyr ground, her hand hovering protectively behind the small of her leader’s back.</p><p>But Daisy wasn’t giving up.</p><p>Not now that Jemma knew.</p><p>Not ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>